The Promise of the Ocean
by Ocean of Memories
Summary: This is a story of the Titanic just like the movie. Little difference but it has the same story about Rose and Jack. Please R&R! I've never done a fanfic before
1. Chapter 1

It was called the Ship of Dreams

Chapter 1: Welcome aboard on the Titanic

( This is about rose and jack.it may be different a bit though P.S. DON"T COMMENT ABOUT THE MISPELLED WORDS!)

"Mama...do I really have to? This is going to be boring." I mumbled while walking up the rail to the titanic.

"you should be lucky that there is someone here who is actually paying for us!" My mama shouted to me in a low voice. I just was in my long lacy dress with a thin little over coat, with a big purple hat. I had my long strawberry blonde hair up in a messy ponytail. I was a rude little 17 year old girl. Caledon Hockley was to be my fiance. I looked around at our black car. People were looking at us and at the ship. they waved good-bye to their loved ones. I just went onto the ship like it was death row. It was boring looking.

"now, now, Rose. Don't fall." Cal putting his hand on my back standing next to me guided me up. I didn't say anything. How was I suppose to love this fool? It was impossible. He just wanted to be nice to my mother and Molly Brown so we could be in with the family. PLus he was a greedy fool. He wanted to marry me for our money. He was rich yes but doesn't mean he has to fake love.

This one boy now...yes...Jack Dawson with his friend were gambling. The two of them were steerage and pack rats to everyone.

"Come on!" The man dealing with jack complained. He handed over tickets to the Titanic.

"Jack we won!" Fabrizio exclaimed.

"Were going to AMerica!" Jack slammed his fist on the table. The two of them left and ran out of the shack.

I was on the deck of the Titanic seeing all these people wave. I looked over and was holding onto the side. I looked down at all of them. This little girl was on her fathers shoulders. She had a brown think jacket on. She smiled at me and waved with both arms i the air. I smiled actually and waved back at her with a weak smile. She yelled something out but I couldn't hear over the commotion. She kept repeating it. I finally heard her say.

"Have a safe trip! I hope to see you soon!"

I looked back down at her. I put my hands next to my mouth so she can hear me.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again! Thank you!" Cal put his shoulder around me.

"Why talk to a street urchin?" Cal asked. I got angry.

"Yes why should I?" I asked and brushed his hand away. He knew I was talking about him. He got angry.

"Were you talking about me?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I asked pretending to ignore him.

"Why you little bitch." He growled. I waved back again to the young girl as her long curly brown hair blew in the wind.

She smiled and waved again a huge wave this was. I could feel the warmth of her smile. She had a beautiful smile. I had the gentlist smile I ever have had in my life. We took off. I still was watching her as she got off her fathers shoulders and ran to the edge which wasn't far at all. She squeazed through. She waved some more and was jumping up and down.

I waved good-bye one last time. I waved until I couldn't see her anymore. I walked away from the edge of the deck. Cal walked over to me as I could hear his black shoes clacking against the wood. I just stood still as he placed his hand on my shoulder and hugged me while he would look at my mother who was watching us.

"There,there, rose dear." Cal then embraced me tightly. I didn't hug him back. He waited for him to let go. Finally he let go of me. I just kept walking. I went ot the highest spot on the Titanic. Well not the highest. I mean on the top of the deck. There was another deck below me which people would sit and enjoy the sea.

"I hate this. How boring!" I sighed.

Jack was below me. A man tapped Jack's shoulder.

"Look at that." He smiled and pointed at me. "ain't she a beaut?" (short for beauty) Jack smiled as his beautiufl white teeth appered. "She'd never fall a street urchin though!" The man laughed. Jack didn't answer. He just ahd that same smile watching me. My mother told me to not be rude so I just saw him. I knew he was looking at me. I just smiled and walked away. He got up and walked out of their view to find me.

It was evening. Which meant it was dinner time. Cal was looking for me. I was on the main deck were I saw Jack. Cal saw me. He came out.

"Rose! get in here right now!" He yelled. I just looked at him and rudly said

"I need to get my makeup on." He grabbed my wrist.

"Hurry the hell up yopu bloody girl." And threw my hand at me. He then walked off. Angrly I told him in my head "Shut up you bitch!" I just lost my angry expression. My father was dead. How was I suppose to enjoy myself if it's the anniversary of my fathers death. I took a deep breath.

"I wanna see him." I said. I looked up in the sky. "I guess I will then." I took another deep breath and sighed. I went to the railing as the water rushed making waves from the side. I put one foot over it and then the other. I held tightlyto the raling as I was about to jump off.

"Why are you out here? You won't survive that." The young soft voice told me. I turned my head to see that boy again which was Jack. "Which is why I'm not really looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

I was shocked. "stay back! Don't come any Closer!"

Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"DOn't come any closer..." I looked back down at the water. "...I'll let go!" I nervously yelled at him. He looked to the ground then at me.

"No you won't." He said plainly. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, "No I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" I snapped

Jack looked at me "Well, you would've done it already"

Rose got angry "You're distracting me! Go away!"

Jack rubbed the back of his head "I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you."

I turned my head again to see him. "Don't be absurd. You'd be killed! The fall alone would kill you."

Jack walked one step closer "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

I was nervous now "How cold?" I asked

He put his hands in his pocket "Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever been to Wisconsin? They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Me and my dad would go ice fishing. Ice fishing is where you..."

Rose was angrier "I know what ice fishing is!" I snapped again.

Jack was still calm "Sorry. You just seemed like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling ya, water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking' forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing and get me off the hook."

I was still dumbfounded "You're crazy..."

Jack now got closer "That's what everybody says. But with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging over the back of a ship here. Give me your hand. You don't want to do this. I'm Jack Dawson."

I gave him my hand "Rose De Witt Bukater" I told him.

He chuckled. "I'm gonna have to get you to write that down."

I smiled and he helped me over.

"Here. I'l see you tommorow at 10:00 a.m. right after breakfast."

"alright." I told him as soon as he told me.

"on deck." He said.

"yes." I said understood to what he said. He left me alone, after he waved good-bye.

I looked up at the sky and said.

I'm sorry father." I looked up at the sky then walked into the dinning area. They were playing music for first class. It was beautiful. Cal saw em and went over to me.

"come on. Your mother has been waiting. DOn't make me look bad." He said and put his hand on my face. I had to answer him.

"I'm sorry." was all I said. He thought Iw as being serious about my words. He grabbed my hand as we both walked over to the table. He pulledmy chair out I looked at the ground still as I sat down as he pushed my chair in.

"Roe. Why were you so late?" MY mother asked.

"I saw someone." I said. Molly Cal and my mother and the rest of the people who were sitting at the table looked at me. Cal cleared his throat and sat up and pused his chair in and went over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Come with me right now." He grabbed my hand and leaded me out of the dinning room.

"You saw someone?" He asked.

"Yes a nice boy." I said as I walked back in. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to him.

What do you mean?" He asked.

"Someone you will never be." I told him and wlaked off. He grabbed me again.

"Stay away from him!" He yelled at me.

I didn't answer. I just walked off. He walked after me. So I went inside the dinning room.

"Mother. I'm sorry for the wait." I told her.

"Rose dear...who is this boy may I ask." She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Jack Dawson is his name." I said.

"Yes yes...what else?" Molly asked.

"Well he saved me." I said.

"He SAVED you?" Cal asked.

"I mean um...I almost slipped off the side of the ship and, um,uh, he grabbed my arm and helped me up?" I said nervously.

"Why really!" Molly excited asked.

"Why don't you invite him to have dinner with us?" My mother asked.

"Yes of course I will...but why mother?" I asked.

"This boy must be rich." Molly said.

"Rich?" My mother asked.

"Yes such a nice first class man." Molly sighed.

"Um...he isn't a first class man." I said bursting their daydream.

"What do you mean?" My mother asked.

"he's a thirdclass." I answered.

Cal shot a glare.


	2. Fancy meeting you here

The Ship of Dreams

Chapter 2: A magic moment

"A thirdclass man!" Cal yelled out.

"yes." I said answering sensing somthing wrong. I looked at the expression of my mother and Molly. They both had shocked faces.

"Rose...dear...why a street urchin?" My mother asked.

"Why?" I asked angrily. "This boy saved me and your going to tell me not to see him becuase he's a thirdclass man!" I yelled. "YOu already said I could invite which I am attending on doing!" I yelled pulling my chair out and storming out of the dinner. I was so frustrated with my mother. She thought she always knew best. She thought she could always be the one to pick my life needings. I wipped my eyes that had tears squeaze their way up my eyes so they could flow down my cheeks.

I looked up at the sky again. I saw it's stars in the black sky that was the only thing that would light the sky up. I leaned my weight on the edge of the railing. I lied my head on it and started crying. except they were pratically silent. The only way you could probraly tell I was crying was becuase my back would tremble.

Cal came out. "Rose." He demanded me to talk.I just couldn't my crying took over. He came over to me. Once again he was wearing those black shows. I could hear them clacking. I knew what he would do if I didn't talk.

"I...I'm sorry." I said as sobs were taking over. He put his hand on my shoulder. He tried to act all nice to me.

"What's the matter love?" He asked. I just sobbed some more. He patted my back gently. "Go on...go back to your room. YOu need your rest. He is coming over for dinner still is he not?" Cal asked. I turned my head slowly looking into his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked acting like a little girl. He just chuckled.

"come on...go back to your room. I'll tell your mother that you went to your room for some relaxing." He said to me and grabbed my hand and helped me up. I still didn't like him of course. He was still just trying to be nice. I walked over to the other side of the deck and walked down the stairs to my cabin. Well...to my room. I stopped and was lookign for my number. I found it and opened the door.

I just sat down on my bed and waited. My mother should be back soon. Instead I got up and went over to the lower deck where Jack might be. I raced voer there and saw it was empty. I sat by the railing on a chair that was pretty nice but this area were for 3rd class. I didn't care. I just said and gazed.

"Oh father..." I spoke aloud. "...why must I live like this? YOu could have stopped mother if you were still here. Stop her from thinking she can always do things for me always." I prayed to my father.

"Well...I didn't know you would be HERE." Jack said. I turned around and saw him there. "Why are you...?" He asked noticing my tear marked face.

"I'm sorry...I was just upset over something." I said.

"You should be in bed it's about 10:30." Jack said.

"I'm not a little girl." I said.

Jack chuckled to this and sat down next to me. "come on...you won't wake up early enough if you don't sleep early." He said. I just looked at him. I just then stood up.

"Thank you for earlier Jack." I said and walked off to my room. He just smiled at me and said 'It was okay.' My mother was in the room.

"Rose where were you? I was gonig to ask Cal to find you!" My mother scolded me.

"I'm sorry...I was feeling a bit ill." I said. 'You don't need to send Cal out!' I thought

"I see...Well Rose come on...you need to sleep." She told me.

"Yes." I said as I went to my bed and went to sleep.

It was morning. I woke up at 6:00.

"come on Rose we have to get ready and eat breakfast." My mother ordered. As soon as I was ready I went to the diner with my mother. Cal was there and we had a short talk all together but I was mostly quiet. The JAck came into the topic.

"Well this Jack guy might be a good guy afterall..." Molly said.

"He might be a street rat. One of the worst case." Cal said.

I got upset at him. "Cal you don't have to be so mean to him! At least he actually would try to save me!" I yelled out.

"Rose!" My mom yelled out at me.

"I'm full." I lied as I threw my napkin at the table and stormed out.

It was 9:50. So I went to the firstclass deck. It was a beautiful area. Chair everywhere for you to relax. Table were there to hold drinks. A waiter cam up to me.

"Anything you want ma'am?" He asked holding a silver plate.

"2 lemonades." I ordered.

"t-two?" He asked.

"Yes two!" I yelled. "With lemon wedges and some sugar!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Yes ma'am." The waiter nervous trailed off.

"Hello." Jack said as he waited as I was yelling.

"Oh hello Jack." I smiled. "What was it that brought me here today?" I asked.

"Well...I brought something that I want to show you." He told me as he sat down next to me. Except he sat on the ground. It was a notebook...or a sketchbook? He opened it up. It was filled of beautiful women that were nude.

"Beautiful..." I whispered as he flipped through it. He smiled at me.

"You like them, huh? I did these when I was in france. All these women will actually ask you to draw them." He smiled at me.

"Your lucky Jack...you have a gift. YOu do. you see people." I told him.

"I see you." He smile at me. "I still would have seen you even if you jumped." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I would jump in the water to get you." He answered. I smiled.

"Rose!" Cal yelled. I turned my head to see him. He was pretty angry I could tell.

"um...uh..." I nervously stutered.

"I'll be goin now Rose." Jack said.

"Wait!" I called out. He stopped and turned aroud to see me. I ran up to him.

"You can come to dinner." I said. He looked happy. "Please...you can come to dinner, to see my mom, Ruth, and Molly, and others that I know." I said. Cal came up to me.

"come on now JACK." Cal evily told him.

"PLease Jack?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered to me. I smiled.

"Yes...I'll see you tonight then." I smiled again. "Here...meet me here at 7:00."

"Yes ma'am." Jack teased as he walked off.

"Rose come on!" Cal grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to our room.

"What the hell?" He asked me. I was confused and furious with this guy. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" He yelled.

"He was the one who saved me." I said

"That gutter rat?" He asked.

"YES." I was furious with him that I raised my voice. He slapped me across the face. I touched my cheek which he slapped. He walked out. I got so mad.

It was finally 6:30. I was with my mother.

"So he is coming right?" My mother asked

"Yes." I replied.

"What's wrong dearie?" My mom asked.

"I don't love Cal. I don't want to love him and I never can love him." I said.

"He loves you though." she repiled.

I didn't want to fight with her.

"Yes, mother." I said. I gave her a evil look behind my back. She patted my shoulder.

"Just give him a chance." She said.

"I shall if you give Jack a chance." I told her.

"I'll do my best." She smiled.

"So will I." I smiled back.

It was 7:00. Time for dinner. I waited at the bottom of the stairs for him. In my purplish blue dress. I had a golden necklas on, diamond earings, and my hair up with jewlery in it. He was on the top of the stairs with a black texuedo and a white bow. He smiled at me. I smiled back. He walked down and grabbed my arm as we walked together our arms intertwined. Cal came with my mother.

"Why Jack you actually look nice. Just like a gentleman. Is that really you?" He asked. Jack pretended to chuckle with him.

"Is that realy you Cal? You also too look like a gentleman." He smiled. Cal smiled too trying to hide his anger. The two laughed. I smiled nervously.

"These two." Molly said. She had her arm around her son. Her son obedient of his mother listened to her every word.

"Well, Well." Molly said going up to Jack and patted his shoulder. "Your the mighty Jack Dawson, eh?" She asked.

"Molly." I angrly snapped.

"It's okay darlin'." Molly smiled. "He's pretty cute." She chuckled. I had a red face now. I was so embaressed.

"Nice to meet you Mr.Jack Dawson." My mother shook his hand.

"How do you do, ma'am?" He asked and kissed her hand which was covered with a white glove.

"Oh my! What a gentleman." My mother flushed at the face. Cal grabbed his hand and shook it.

"It is a pleasure though to meet you Jack. Rose has told us about how you saved her." Cal evily smiled at me. I looked to the ground and hugged Jacks arm tighter. Jack looked down at me.

"Well, yes...I did." He answered. "I could let a poor girl just fall in the ocean. That would be just awful." Jack said. My mom look suprised.

"Well...shall we have dinner?" Molly asked. Jack lead me to the table and pulled my chair out. Cal sat next to me. He would glare at Jack now and then.

"Are these all mine?" Jack asked looking at the forks,spoons,and knifes. Molly leaned over to him.

"Yes these are yours." Molly assured him. Cal glared at him again. Jack found him glaring this time.

"JAck...what is it like being a gutter rat?" Cal asked. This made me, my mother,Molly, and most people at our table look at him.


End file.
